Défaite ou VICTOIRE?
by elliata
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry n'avait pas fait croire à ron qu'il avait bu du felix felicis. RW.HG.Disclaimer:tous les personnages appartiennent à jk rowling, bien evidemment... 1er oneshot,à vos claviers, please!


**Défaite… ou victoire ?**

- Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'or et met ainsi fin au match ! s'exclama Smith d'une voix désappointée, bien que teintée d'une touche de moquerie. Il arrache tout juste la victoire pour son équipe, avec un score de 210 à 200 pour les Serpentard…

Les acclamations relativement froides des supporters de l'équipe rouge et or vinrent saluer l'annonce du commentateur.

- Le clou du spectacle a été bien évidemment Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du capitaine, qui s'est fait remarqué une fois de plus par son incapacité à garder comme il se doit ses buts, poursuivit allégrement le Poufsouffle. Nous espérons que Potter sauras passer outre son amitié pour Weasley, et trouver un gardien digne de ce nom !

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Smith - qui saluait d'un geste de la main les applaudissements des Serpentard – et suivit du regard Ron qui avait déjà disparu dans les vestiaires, la tête basse, pendant que ses coéquipiers félicitaient Harry.

Le match avait duré moins d'une demi-heure, une demi-heure des plus pénibles, même pour Hermione, qui –est-il nécessaire de le préciser – n'était pas une mordue de Quidditch. Elle était encore incapable, à quelques secondes de la fin du match, de dire en quoi celui-ci avait été une véritable torture : Ron encaissant vingt buts en autant de minutes, les serpentard reprenant leur vieux refrain « Weasley est notre roi » accompagné par Smith, les autres joueurs passablement déconcentrés et pessimistes, ou encore l'expression abattu de Ron alors qu'il quittait le terrain sous les sifflements, ou pire, les murmures apitoyés des élèves des autres maisons.

La Gryffondor regarda le reste de l'équipe quitter le terrain avec un pincement au cœur, alors qu'une vague de fureur l'envahissait. Personne ne semblait se soucier de Ron, de son état d'esprit, pas même son meilleur ami et sa soeur… mais elle, s'en souciait. Elle s'en souciait, car Ron était son ami, et peu importait qu'il se soit montré désagréable avec elle ses derniers temps… il était son ami… et même un peu plus que cela… mais ça, elle n'était pas prête à l'assumer…

Hermione suivit distraitement les frères Crivey (qui ne se lassaient pas de retracer les moindres faits et gestes d'Harry, commentant presque amoureusement son habilité et son talent) vers la tour de Gryffondor. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, une ambiance de fête régnait dans la salle commune. La jeune fille balaya du regard la pièce circulaire, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la chevelure flamboyante caractéristique de son meilleur ami. Elle n'entrevit que Ginny, enlacée avec Dean, et nota au passage que Harry (qui se démenait comme un malade pour essayer de se débarrasser de Romilda Vane) ne semblait pas s'en accommoder. Passablement déçue, et ne se sentant aucunement d'humeur à faire la fête alors que Ron ruminait seul sa défaite, elle s'apprêta à arpenter le château à sa recherche.

- A ta place, j'irais mettre une cape. Il commence à pleuvoir, et trouver Ron pourrais te prendre pas mal de temps…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, et vit que Ginny avait raison. Sans un mot, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de son dortoir et s'apprêta à y entrer quand elle entendit la voix de Parvati derrière la porte soigneusement fermée.

-… Seamus m'a dit que Ron était dans son dortoir. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le console, alors vas-y, une telle occasion ne se présentera plus. Tôt ou tard il se réconciliera avec Hermione, et sois sure qu'il en oublieras jusqu'à ton existence. Alors que s'il s'aperçoit que tu es là, rien que pour lui, pour lui remonter le moral, alors que ses soi-disant amis l'ignorent, je ne serais pas étonnée de vous voir sortir du dortoir main dans la main…

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, répondit Lavande, ragaillardie. Je…

Hermione se recula, comme frappée par la foudre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Seule une pensée l'obsédait : « Ron dans son dortoir…Lavande ne doit pas le rejoindre… ». Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la porte du dortoir et murmura sans hésiter :" Collaporta". Puis, elle descendit à vive allure, emprunta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons dans l'indifférence générale.

La porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année était fermée. Hermione frappa doucement en essayant d'ignorer le rythme affolé de son cœur. Pas de réponse. Alors, en Gryffondor digne ce nom, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre, bien décidée à avoir une discussion avec son ami, quand la voix sèche de Ron la cloua sur place.

- Va t-en.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement. Il savait que c'était elle. Comment, elle l'ignorait. Mais elle était la seule à qui il s'adressait avec un ton aussi froid. Elle et Ginny.

- C'est moi, Ron.

- Justement, tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais voir en ces circonstances, rétorqua t-il avec amertume. Va t-en.

La jeune fille n'esquissa pas un geste, interdite, et bien plus blessée par de telles paroles qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Elle resta silencieuse, plantée à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre, alors que ses yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à l'obscurité ambiante. Hermione aperçu clairement Ron, étendu dans son lit.

- Va t-en, répéta t-il d'une voix lasse.

Sans un mot, elle vint s'agenouiller prés dudit lit, indiquant clairement à son occupant qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'en aller. Ils restèrent là, Hermione fixant intensément son meilleur ami, alors que celui l'ignorait - ou du moins, il essayait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment chose facile, vu qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Hermione contempla longuement Ron, perdant tout fil avec la réalité et oubliant le silence plus qu'oppressant qui s'insinuait entre eux. Il était son meilleur ami depuis des années, et jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le regarder d'aussi prés. Il était là, étendu sur son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête, son beau regard azur perdu dans la contemplation du plafond, alors que quelques mèches rebelles tombaient avec une grâce désinvolte (et sans doute insoupçonnée) sur ses yeux. Le regard de la jeune fille glissa sur le torse parfaitement musclé de Ron -mis en valeur par la position qu'il adoptait- et qui se soulevait en un rythme irrégulier. Ses longues jambes étaient paresseusement croisées, lui donnant une classe et une puissance surprenante. Elle se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres : elle avait toujours trouvé Ron mignon, mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui prouvait qu'elle avait tout bonnement tort : il était carrément sexy. Pas étonnant que Lavande veuille lui mettre le grappin dessus, songea t-elle, et bientôt, elle ne sera plus la seule.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Ron sans se départir de sa froideur.

Hermione sursauta et rougit violemment, et pour la première fois en un quart d'heure, elle bénis l'obscurité.

- Je euh… voulais voir comment tu allais… Je t'ai vu sortir du terrain déprimé et je…

Ron tourna la tête lentement d'un air menaçant, et malgré le noir qui les entourait, elle sentit ses yeux scruter son regard.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de ta pitié !

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Ron, commença Hermione. Tu es mon ami et…

- Ton ami ? Laisse moi rire ! Si j'étais ton ami, si tu te souciais ne serait qu'un tout petit peu de ma petite personne inintéressante et dépourvue de gloire, tu n'aurais pas ce que tu as fait ! Va t-en, maintenant.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent de surprise, alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre la signification des paroles de Ron. Celui-ci avait certainement deviné son expression, car il dit d'un air sarcastique mêlé d'amertume :

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, je suis au courant de tout.

Et soudain le déclic se fit. "Petite personne inintéressante et dépourvue de gloire"… C'était évident… Ron lui en voulait d'avoir embrassé Viktor Krum… Un sourire contrit s'étala sur le visage d'Hermione. Il était donc jaloux. Ron était jaloux de Krum. Ce qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, signifiait qu'il aurait voulu être à la place du bulgare. Et dans ce cas, Ron était amoureux d'elle… Bon c'est vrai c'était peut-être exagéré, mais il ressentait quelque chose pour elle… N'y tenant plus, elle dit d'une voix neutre :

- Ah… je vois de quoi tu parles… C'est Viktor et moi, c'est ça ?

- Aha ! Donc, tu avoues, tu avoues avoir embrassé ce stupide Vicky, et Merlin sait quoi d'autre ? s'exclama Ron en bondissant littéralement de sa place pour se retrouver assis à genoux sur son lit.

- Vraiment Ron, on penserait que j'ai fait subir un sortilège impardonnable à quelqu'un, à en croire ce que tu dis ! Avouer, non mais vraiment !

- J'aurais préféré…, murmura t-il tristement, oubliant la présence d'Hermione à quelques centimètres.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Ron leva les yeux et vira cramoisi. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas entendu… Si ?

- Rien du tout, répliqua Ron d'une voix tremblante. Va t-en.

Hermione allait s'exécuter, abattue, et croyant à une hallucination, quand l'image de ses deux camarades de chambre complotant pour faire tomber Ron –son Ron !-, dans les griffes de Lavande lui revint à l'esprit. Reprenant son courage, et décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, elle respira profondément et dit de son habituel ton décidé et autoritaire :

- Non, je ne m'en irais pas. J'ai parfaitement entendu ce que tu viens de dire, Ron.

Ledit Ron resta aussi muet qu'une statue. Se maudissant de ne pas savoir gardé pour lui-meme ses pensées, il fit face à sa meilleure amie. Il avait toujours eu une peur bleue qu'elle découvre un jour qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle le rejette. Et cette peur s'était amplifiée depuis qu'il avait eu la certitude qu'elle était sortie en bonne et due forme avec Viktor Krum, bientôt rejointe par une sourde colère et un profond chagrin. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait fallu qu'il assume ses sentiments, alors autant ce jour là. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait officiellement choisir ce jour comme le pire son existence : celui où il aurait fait le pire match de son existence, où il se serait fait virer de l'équipe, et où il aurait perdu sa meilleure amie et celle qu'il considérait d'ores et déjà comme la femme de sa vie. Mais pour l'heure, il se devait d'assumer. Heureusement, Hermione semblait prendre les choses en main.

- Ca te dérange, que j'ai embrassé Viktor ? demanda t-elle, sans le quitter du regard, une étrange lueur de défi aux yeux.

OUI ! Criait tout son être, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire, pas tout de suite. Il tourna son regard vers son amie pour s'apprêter à nier quand l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. C'était l'occasion où jamais. Ils étaient seuls, dans le noir, et Hermione lui avait posé la question fatidique sans détour. Dans le pire des cas, elle lui dirait qu'elle est désolée, et qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et il n'aurait pas à subir cette lueur de pitié dans ses yeux. Dans le meilleur des cas… eh bien, il n'osait pas trop y penser pour l'instant…Et puis, Hermione était une jolie fille, et spéciale qui plus est, tôt ou tard, d'autres garçons lui tourneraient autour, et il ne se sentait pas le cœur à la voir dans d'autres bras que les siens.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Ron.

- Oui…

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione ne sachant que penser. Oui quoi ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter… Oui, ça me dérange…

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réponse aussi franche ni aussi directe.

- Oh…, articula t-elle faiblement, tandis que Ron retournait à la contemplation du plafond.

Elle savait que c'était à elle de faire le pas suivant, après tout, Ron avait déjà fait le plus gros du travail.

- Eh bien… euh… ça ne me dérange pas du tout que…euh… ça te dérange, souffla Hermione en rougissant. Bien au contraire.

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'être surpris. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Hermione, alors que celle-ci levait la sienne pour guetter la réaction du Gryffondor. Ron retint son souffle, prenant soudain conscience de la proximité du visage d'Hermione. Leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent malgré l'obscurité et leur gêne mutuelle, et aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron réussit quand même à murmurer :

- Tant mieux…

Hermione frissonna au son de la voix basse et sensuelle de son ami, mais ce n'était rien comparé au supplice de ressentir son souffle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Son regard passa inconsciemment des yeux de Ron, à sa bouche, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de recroiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Cette invitation silencieuse semblait avoir redonner courage à Ron, car sans plus d'hésitation, sa main glissa jusqu'à la nuque d'Hermione, et la rapprochant doucement de lui, il l'embrassa.

Un grand frisson envahit Hermione à la seconde où les lèvres du roux frôlèrent les siennes. L'espace d'une seconde, elle chercha un mot pour décrire les délicieuses sensations qui la traversaient, alors que la langue de Ron explorait passionnément sa bouche, avec une habilité pour le moins surprenante, valsant avec sa langue, titillant son palais… Extraordinaire, enivrant, magique, renversant, aucun mot n'était assez puissant…

- Waouh, chuchota Ron en mettant fin à leur baiser plusieurs dizaines de secondes plus tard.

Hermione sourit, le souffle court. Waouh. Elle n'aurait pu trouver mieux, c'était le bon mot. D'un geste négligent de sa baguette, elle fit ouvrir les rideaux, avant de se retourner vers Ron, collant son front au sien, en le regardant avec adoration.

- Comme tu dis…

FIN

**BONUS :**

Lavande et Parvati s'égosillaient furieusement à travers la porte depuis bientôt une heure, essayant sans succès de sortir du dortoir, à grand renfort de coups de pied et de poing. Aussi épuisée et en sueur l'une que l'autre, elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Parvati n'eut la brillante idée de sortir sa baguette magique et de la pointer vers la porte :

- Finite Incantatem.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt en un grincement presque moqueur, et Lavande se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons, suivie par sa meilleure amie. Elle grimpèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, et firent brusquement irruption dans le dortoir des sixième année. Là, un spectacle inattendu pour l'une, enrageant pour l'autre, les attendait.

Ron et Hermione, amoureusement enlacés à la lumière du jour, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet.

Lavande laissa échapper un gémissement rageur tandis que Parvati la traînait dans le couloir en prenant le soin de fermer la porte, où elle éclata en sanglots furieux.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ron, et murmura :

- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Ron hocha négativement la tête et répondit, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres :

- Je ne veux rien entendre, rien voir, rien sentir… Je savoure…

Voila ! Alors, verdict ?


End file.
